


Anyone For Tennis?

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done this afternoon:</p><p>The Doctor has another one of his insane ideas for a picnic location...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone For Tennis?

**Author's Note:**

> Another little busman's holiday story. Despite lingering computer problems, I have been able to add quite a bit to Oasis. Another two or three scenes and I'll be at probably the scariest bit - pitch dark and a mountain larger than Everest. Fun. Anyway, I got this idea for this little thing because I'm a romantic with a silly streak and, possibly, subconsciously, from the scene in About Time as well. The title is from the line in Stones of Blood. BTW, the cart is the one introduced in When Dawn Came Stealing Up.

"Fancy a picnic, Charley?" Judging by his hopeful grin, Charley knew the Doctor had already decided on where he wanted to go. And Charley took it for granted, it wouldn't be anywhere normal.

"Yes, a picnic would be nice. Or weird, depending on where you've decided to go." Charley cocked her head and grinned. The Doctor gave her his most innocent look.

"I was thinking of, maybe, Dover? Right next to the cliffs?"

"Well, that sounds suitable - unless, you're thinking of being there at about 3am! In the middle of January 1914! Or sometime equally inconvenient!" Charley teased.

The Doctor laughed. "Charley, Charley, Charley! I was thinking of today, about teatime. According to the forecast, it should be lovely. Sunny, moderate breeze, about 10c. How 'bout it?"

"Yes, Doctor. That sounds quite lovely! I'd love to!"

"Splendid! You go raid the wardrobe while I get the cart ready. It should be already nicely charged up as I've been keeping it in the butterfly room."

"Lovely!" Charley took off for the wardrobe and the Doctor set the coordinates.

********

Charley came back to the console room to find the Doctor standing by the closed doors, a guilty expression on his face.

"Charley, you remember my telling you that weather forecasting is NOT an exact science, don't you? Well, I've got some bad news - or, maybe, not - if you ARE that Edwardian Adventuress I love so much." He grinned hopefully.

"What? It's blowing a gale, right?" She opened the doors and peeked out. "Oh dear, it does look like it's about to rain. And it's a bit windy. At least, you got the temperature right!" She sighed. "Back to the wardrobe!"

The Doctor sighed, relieved. "That's my Charley!"

********

A while later, they were finally out on the famous white cliffs, looking out to sea. By this time, the rain had become a definite moderate rain and the wind was ramping up. Still, it wasn't too bad - yet.

The Doctor set up the cart and started the tea. When the first pot had boiled, Charley dumped it out over the cliff edge. The water was cold by the time it reached the sea far below. Soon, they were enjoying a nice tea with crumpets and muffins, topped with melted butter. It was surprisingly romantic, if a little cold and wet. The seagulls flew round, begging for a snack. They got their wish, as Charley and the Doctor tossed bits of crumpet and muffin towards the birds.

They gazed out across the Channel. They even spotted a dolphin or two. A bit surprising as it was September, and towards the end of "dolphin season". The Doctor and Charley had a grand time watching the dolphins play and they were still feeding seagulls as well. This went on for an hour or so, then the fun started...

The wind picked up and was blowing around thirty miles an hour. The umbrella from the cart blew over - as did the deckchairs, and everything got soaked - except Charley. She was wearing a sou'wester hat, a giant mac and wellies. The Doctor's velvet coat was soaked in seconds and his chestnut curls were plastered to his head. He found himself again grateful for his fabulous Martian cleaning machine. He just laughed. So did Charley. They just managed to rescue the dishes, cutlery and teapot. The seagulls rescued the remaining food. They were welcome to it, thought the Doctor and Charley.

The Doctor asked Charley if she wanted to go back to the TARDIS. She just laughed and started dancing about in the wind and rain. The Doctor laughed himself and joined in, hoping he wouldn't catch TOO much of a cold.

By the time they'd decided to finally go back, they were both soaked and covered in mud, due to several slips in the now gale force winds. After one fall, they both wound up making mud angels - which were soon washed away by the high winds and heavy rains. It was DEFINITELY time to go home.

It was two unrecognisable creatures that entered the TARDIS - tiredly tugging their dish-filled, wet, muddy, powerless cart, and made their muddy and wet way to the laundry room, then to the sauna in the pamper room. Both Charley and the Doctor spent the time till bed in the pamper room, relaxing, grinning and with one thought on both their minds - they needed to do that again!

FIN


End file.
